


Положись на меня

by Merryada



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Pills, Vomiting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Ева старается помочь Нилу как только может, но не так много можно сделать для друга, который упрямо отказывается от помощи.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene & Neil Watts, Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Kudos: 1





	Положись на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638580) by [dreamwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwreck/pseuds/dreamwreck). 



Чтобы успокоиться, Ева начинала считать всё подряд. Неважно что, главное — сам процесс. Вот и сейчас она считала царапины и потёртости на желтовато-белом полу, пока за стенкой туалетной кабинки Нила бросало в пот и рвало.

На полу виднелись тёмные следы, оставленные резиновыми подошвами. Пятьдесят два. Она насчитала пятьдесят два таких следа на восьми ближайших плитках. Чуть дальше виднелся след от тележки уборщика длиной почти во всю комнату. Интересно, он считается за один или за несколько? Нил сплюнул уже третий раз.

В туалете воцарилась тишина. Ева прислушалась, ища малейшую причину выбить ногой дверь в эту чёртову кабинку. Прошло двадцать восемь секунд. Она услышала долгий вздох — Нил переводил дыхание. Он тихо шмыгнул носом.

— Если я могу что-то сделать, дай мне знать, — сказала Ева.

— У меня всё есть, — отозвался Нил. — Вода, мятные леденцы, маленькое окошко. Я тут днями могу сидеть.

Ева устало потёрла виски.

— Просто держи меня в курсе.

Ещё один вздох.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — в этом что-то есть. Быть рядом, когда меня буквально выворачивает…

Остаток фразы утонул в рвотных позывах. На стене было красное пятно и след от синего маркера. Неизвестно, как он вообще там появился. Нил откашлялся в тринадцатый раз.

— Как думаешь, из-за чего это? — спросила Ева.

— Э-э… — раздался шум спускаемой воды.

— Не расслышала.

— Наверное, что-то не то съел.

Быть такого не может. У Нила не желудок, а свалка. Ему любая дрянь нипочём. Но одним возражением она ничего не добьется, уж это Ева знала.

Она вышла из уборной, присев за дверью, и в течении минуты слушала, как течёт вода из-под крана. До этого она весь день провела на ногах, заполняя и относя отчёты. Обычная офисная рутина без каких-либо происшествий. Разумеется, спокойствию пришёл конец, когда из своего офиса вдруг выскочил перепуганный Нил и рванул в конец коридора, словно за ним гнался сам чёрт.

— Может, отпросишься сегодня домой пораньше? — предложила Ева.

Шум воды прекратился.

— Та не. Рабочий день всё равно почти закончился, — Нил оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца.

— Ну так я об этом и говорю, — продолжила она. — Пропустишь всего пару часов, а завтра утром быстро всё нагонишь.

— Я пас, — отозвался Нил.

— Можешь взять больничный. Ты ведь почти никогда его не берешь.

По ту сторону двери что-то тихо затарахтело. Нил осторожно закрутил крышку баночки с таблетками. Снова открылся кран.

— Вряд ли тебе поможет парацетамол, Нил, — окликнула его Ева. — Нужно сначала что-то съесть, иначе тебя всё равно будет тошнить.

Ева предположила, что это именно он. В ящиках Нила хранился огромный запас анальгетиков, которые можно было приобрести без рецепта — всё из-за головной боли, которая неизбежно вытекала из многочисленных бессонных ночей, проведённых на работе. После такого остается только удивляться, как он ещё не загубил желудок. Порой казалось, что он функционировал исключительно на диете из кофе и маленьких белых таблеток. Его мини-холодильник всегда был до отказа забит энергетиками и пакетами со льдом. Прямо сейчас Ева не сгорала от переживания только потому, что знала своего напарника, знала давно и хорошо. В этом весь Нил: ужасающе стабильная смесь ибупрофена и Редбула. Она была уверена, что только благодаря этому (ну и её помощи, конечно) он и закончил колледж.

Нил ничего не ответил. Молчание затянулось. Ева уставилась в пол.

Женский туалет отделяло от мужского четыре клетки белого линолеума. Люминесцентная лампа на потолке (жуткая штука…) отрывисто мигнула пять раз, после чего перестала. Она всегда моргала по пять раз. В коридоре висело два указателя аварийного выхода.

Она никогда раньше не замечала, насколько широкий этот коридор: восемь клеток в ширину. Это не было важно. Это не было каким-то откровением. Просто теперь она знала, что коридор на третьем этаже шириной в восемь клеток. Теперь каждое утро, когда она будет выходить из лифта и идти к своему кабинету, она будет видеть эти восемь клеток ширины и вспоминать звуки рвоты за стенкой кабинки, эту мучительную игру в ожидание и бледное как простыня лицо её напарника, когда он, наконец, вышел из уборной.

Ева с Нилом знали друг друга почти двадцать пять лет. Они познакомились в младшей школе. Ей было семь, ему — шесть. Вместе они проучились все одиннадцать классов. Нилу постоянно влетало за всякие нарушения. Еву лишь один раз оставили после уроков. В десятом классе. Тогда Карсон Адамс ударил Нила три раза. Ева ударила Карсона один. Этого было достаточно.

В колледже Нил однажды продержался без сна пятьдесят шесть часов, когда готовился к вступительным. Он поспал всего три часа перед самим экзаменом. За всё это время ему ни разу не стало плохо.

Ева медленно поднялась на ноги, пока Нил вытирал очки об край халата.

— Прошу оставить неодобрительные и недоумённые взгляды, пока ко мне не вернется зрение, — сказал Нил. Он снова надел очки, широко улыбнулся и взмахнул руками, словно фокусник. — Та-да!

Ева скрестила руки на груди. Она была не в восторге.

— Потрясающе. А теперь иди домой.

Нил неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Из техотдела пришла целая кипа отчётов. Я застрял здесь так же, как и все вы.

— Так разберись с ними завтра, — стояла на своём Ева. — У тебя нездоровый вид.

Нил положил руку на сердце, а другой потряс баночку с таблетками у себя в кармане.

— Спасибо. Я тронут. Серьезно, запишу это сегодня вечером в свой дневник.

Развернувшись, он подмигнул ей без особого энтузиазма и направился к своему кабинету. Ева проследовала за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. Ей не нравилось, что за сегодня он ни разу не посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Хватит упрямиться. Ну правда, сходи к врачу.

Нил остановился так резко, что Ева на полном ходу врезалась в него.

— Доктор Розалин, я, конечно, польщён, но это было бы совершенно непрофессионально…

Ева фыркнула и ускорила шаг, обгоняя его. Если он не хочет относиться к этому серьезно, ну и пусть. Она не будет настаивать.

— Да я пошутил! Ева. Ева! — Нил подбежал к ней, скрипя подошвами по линолеуму, и зашагал рядом.

— Тебя никогда не тошнит, Нил, — Ева отказывалась смотреть на него.

Нил вздохнул.

— Просто съел что-то не то. Ты же знаешь, салаты у нас в столовой не самой первой свежести.

Они остановились между своими кабинетами. Дверь со стороны Евы была настежь открыта, со стороны Нила — закрыта. Даже во всей этой суматохе ему хватило времени запереть её.

— Просто… не переутомляй себя, — Ева опустила глаза. — И съешь что-нибудь перед тем, как будешь принимать… что бы ты там не принимал.

— Парацетамол, — подсказал Нил.

— Пей побольше воды.

Нил выудил ключ от кабинета из кармана штанов.

— Хорошо.

— Ляг спать пораньше.

— Угу, — Нил открыл дверь.

— Не мешай таблетки с Редбулом. А вообще лучше повремени пока с Редбулом.

— Этого я обещать не могу, — Нил усмехнулся и, помахав ей рукой, скрылся за дверью.

Ева осталась стоять в коридоре. Она всегда думала, что, если Нилу нужно будет поговорить с ней, он скажет ей об этом по-своему, как всегда и делал, хоть и тратил при этом кучу времени, бродя вокруг да около.

Но даже так их беседы не начинались просто так, а только после явных намёков со стороны Евы. Возможно, если у Нила будет напоминание о том, что в его жизни есть кто-то, кто хотел бы его выслушать и помочь, через какое-то время он бы принял тот пугающий факт, что порой быть уязвимым это нормально. Ева просто хотела, чтобы он, наконец, понял это.

Она вздохнула. Всему своё время. Дружба с Нилом научила её терпению, которое она иначе никак бы не обрела. Это хорошо. Даже очень. Она научилась действовать не спеша, но даже так она не могла избавиться от ощущения срочности, будто само время было против неё в этой ситуации. А может, она просто хотела, чтобы с Нилом всё снова было хорошо.

Что ж, повезёт в другой раз. Доктор Розалин зашла в свой кабинет и столкнулась с куда более неотложной проблемой — горой отчётов, ожидавших её возвращения. Она не слышала слабое тарахтение за дверью напротив, где доктор Уоттс дрожащей рукой высыпал себе на ладонь несколько таблеток.


End file.
